


Can’t Sleep

by unborn



Category: Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn
Summary: Сэм не может уснуть. Колби решает не спать за компанию.(Таймлайн: путешествие по Новой Зеландии, весна-лето 2017)
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Kudos: 3





	Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xMochiminiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/gifts).
  * A translation of [Can’t Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565162) by [xMochiminiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex). 



> (матвей, по-прежнему тебе, хоть на фб, хоть на ао3, хоть где<3)

Сэм зевнул. Вздохнул, перекатился на бок, вернулся обратно и снова зевнул. Он не мог заснуть. Каждый раз, когда ему почти удавалось уснуть, он ощущал, как какое-то беспокойное чувство мешало ему погрузиться в сон.

Он посмотрел вниз, увидев быстро вырубившегося Кори, а откуда-то сбоку доносилось размеренное дыхание Элтона.

Перекатившись так, чтобы лежать лицом к лицу с Колби, Сэм снова вздохнул. Колби выглядел очень умиротворённо, пока спал, чему Сэм мог только позавидовать в это мгновение.

Едва перевернувшись на спину, Сэм почувствовал, как рядом зашевелился Колби.

"Только не это, неужели я его разбудил?"— подумал Сэм.

— Сэм? — пробормотал Колби.

— Прости меня, — сразу же сказал тот.

Сбитый с толку его словами, Колби лишь спросил:

— А ты почему не спишь?

— Уснуть не могу, — ответил Сэм. — Извини, что разбудил.

— Не-не, всё в порядке, — Колби затих, потирая глаза. Он решил не пытаться вновь заснуть, чтобы Сэму не пришлось лежать одному в темноте.

Колби устроился лицом к Сэму, который сделал то же самое.

— Сколько сейчас? — спросил Сэм. Колби дотянулся до телефона и включил его. И моментально пожалел об этом — яркость была максимальной.

Благодаря свету, идущему от экрана телефона, Колби мог видеть, каким уставшим выглядел Сэм и как во все стороны были растрёпаны его светлые волосы.

— Четыре тридцать три утра, — произнёс Колби. Сэм хотел было что-то сказать на это, но замолчал, услышав, как внизу заворочался Кори.

— Ну... Как тебе вообще Новая Зеландия? — поинтересовался Колби.

Сэм зевнул.

— Мне нравится... Здесь весело. А тебе как?

— Так же. Мы уже столько всего успели сделать. Никогда бы не подумал, что многое из этого в принципе будет шанс попробовать, — ответил Колби, с трудом увидев, как Сэм кивает, соглашаясь.

— Я устал... — сказал Сэм.

— Всё же почему ты не спишь? — спросил Колби.

— Каждый раз, когда мне почти удаётся уснуть, будто какое-то беспокойное чувство мешает мне, — произнёс Сэм. Теперь закивал уже Колби, потому что с ним такое тоже случалось.

Два друга разговаривали, пока солнце не начало пробиваться в щели между жалюзи и окном. Как-то одновременно они оба уснули. Сэму наконец было спокойно. Возможно, для этого нужно было лишь поговорить с Колби.

И да, разбуженные стучащим по кастрюле Элтоном, они проснулись, заметив, что Колби обнимал Сэма, а тот держал его за руку, о чём остальным, разумеется, знать было вовсе не обязательно.


End file.
